


the heart wants what it wants

by Rebel51



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, dean ambrose| jon moxley /roman reigns
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Rape Aftermath, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel51/pseuds/Rebel51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes Roman. Roman has a girlfriend. Cameron hates dean. Seth is obsessed with dean.  John likes nickie.  Something happens between john and dean. Randy mistreat brie. Brie likes daniel bryan.  There is a theme song the song is called the way by ariana grande I know it's a girly song bit I think it fits I suck at making up my mind I changed the song like three times sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart wants what it wants

Dean felt alone in the world his dad abandend him when he was 7 his mom mom would go to work but she would use the money to buy alcohol.

He was 10 now His mom was getting worse she started drinking more alcohol then before she would hit dean every time he complained about not haveing enough food. He knew he had to get out of there.

Dean decided to get his backpack and feel it with his clothes and a couple of water bottles they had laying around the house once he made sure his mom was asleep he walked out of the apartment not looking back.

The next morning dean's mom didn't even notice dean was gone she was hungover bit went to work anyway without checking on dean she knew dean would get himself to school he always did.

Dean knew he had school but he didn't have time to go he had to keep walking somewhere he could stay the night he didn't want to sleep in the streets again but he certainly could not go back to the place he called home where his mom was always pissed drunk and she would hit him when he said he was hungry.

Later that evening dean was approached by cops. Who saw dean was pale and covered in dirt. They asked dean where he lived that they would take him back house. Dean screamed and told them not to take him back to his house  
The cops looked at each other and asked dean why not. Dean explains that his mom was always drinking and that she would hit him and would never feed him.

Dean was Now at the police station eating a donught and a glass of milk. Dean was so grateful for the food he hadn't eaten for a while.when dean looked up a social security lady told him they would take him to a foster home. Dean dean asked what it was and the lady smiled at him told him he would be with a family that would take care of him and that made dean happy he would be with a family that would care about him and actually wanted to do it.

The social security lady had knocked on the door he didn't know what to expect he was kind of nervous and scared the worker had noticed him and she told him it would be alright that they were good people that made dean a little bit more comfortable but was still kind of nervous. When the door was open there were two smiling faces a woman and a man. The social serve view lady decided to introduce them "mr. and mrs. Reigns this is dean ambrose. Dean this are the nice people I was telling you about they will be taking care of you" dean was not sure if he should hug them so he just smiled and waved a shy hello "dean you will staying here I have to leave already u hope you are nice to the reigns" dean just shook his head to say yes as the social services lady walked away mrs.reigns told dean to come in and make himself at home he did what he was told and took his backpack off and sat at the couch.

Dean was watching whatever mr and mrs. Reigns where watching and stayed thier for a while mr and mrs.reigns had brought him some food for which he was grateful for as dean was enjoying his meal he heard his name being called and looked up "yes mr. Reigns" mr reigns chuckled a bit " you don't have to call me that you can call me sika" "and you can call me patricia or paty for short " dean smiled and shook his head as in signaling to go on " we have son his name is roman he is your age and we would want you to share a room with him is that fine" dean looked at them before he spoke "yes"

As dean and the reigns were a pro ching dean's new room dean stopped in his tracks thinking about how this roman would be. Sika told dean that roman was nice and looking forward to meeting him. Dean was scared what I'd roman was just saying that to make his perents happy what if roman really wanted nothing to do with him. Patricia had already knocked on the door and In a second came the response "it's open" as patricia and sika walked in roman stood up as " is everything ok." " yes roman we have someone we want you to meet dean can you come in" dean did as was told " roman this is dean he will be staying with us " as dean extended his hand for a hello roman walked closer and hugged him " welcome to the family dean " and dean smiled at that it was true this is his new family and he hugged roman back"

As time passed by dean started calling sika and patricia mom and dad him and roman became bestfriends dean was happy for the first time ever he had a mom and dad who cared about him he had a best friend everything was perfect.

Roman and dean were outside play fighting it was just what kids did but dean knew that something was not right when roman started screaming so he went inside looking for sika or patricia when they came out they checked on roman and decided to take him to the hospital.

It turned out that roman had twisted his ankle but he was going to be alright but dean felt bad he knew this was his fault so dean did what he thought would be best and that was a sleep dean got his backpack got his stuff and walked out the door. He knew he was going to miss haveing a family but he didn't want to hurt roman again so he started walking down the street when he noticed a tree house on one of the houses down the streets he decided that would be a great place to spend the night.

Roman woke up and noticed dean wasn't in his bed so he decided to go look for him when he looked everywhere and didn't find him he started crying going to his parents room " mom dad wake up dean's missing we have to find him " sika and patricia got up right away " are you sure " " yes I looked everywhere I can't find him" so they were walking down the street roman started yelling with tears in his eyes.

Dean heard it he didn't mean to make roman cry bur he couldn't go home either "dean please come home home I miss you I sorry if I did something to get you mad I'm sorry please come back" dean had to go down and tell roman it was in his fault as he made his way down roman saw him and walked as fast as he could "dean I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you leave" " roman it wasn't your fault I left because I hurt you and I don't want to hurt you again" " dean this was an accident you can't blame yourself for this let's get you home yeah " dean nodded and walked with roman to sika and patricia they ran to them and hugged them dean knew he shouldn't run away they were his family 

(Time skip 6 years)  
Dean was happy and excited his final year of high school it's been great so far roman is on the football team and roman had a girlfriend named cameron he was happy for him he really was but the thing was he never told roman about the crush he had on him he didn't even know he had a crush until junior year But when he would see roman and cameron toghether he would get mad in hindsight he should of known he was jealous which now makes him even more confused then he was before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever and I hope you like it


End file.
